


I Think Of You

by drowninyourmemory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tony's POV, Unrequited Love, one-sided Stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninyourmemory/pseuds/drowninyourmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what I do, no matter who I'm with, I think of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick thing I wrote because I'm really sad. Unedited, so any and all mistakes are my own. I'm not sure about this one, so if you don't like it, I'm sorry. Try to enjoy it, though? Please?

I think of you in those moments when the Earth is still. When the birds are sleeping and the air is quiet. Peaceful. I think of you when the sun is just barely up, when everything around me starts to stir. I think of you as I toss and turn after a long night, when I should be sleeping as the rest of the world is, but I can't. I can't because you're in my head, on the tips of my fingers, beating away in my heart. 

I think of you when I finally crawl out from underneath my security blanket to greet the day. When everything that scares me and everything that makes me hesitate comes out and tries to make me retreat to my sanctuary, where I think of you in peace. But you give me strength enough to face my demons. And so I dress and prepare for the day, thinking of you.

I think of you in my commute to work. When the world is loud and people rush about. Like a calming presence, like a soothing voice in my ear, thoughts of you keep me grounded. I think of you when I'm on the verge of a panic attack. When my anxiety gets the better of me and everything feels impossible. Against me. I think of your smile and your comforting arms and for just a moment, my heart stops enough to break out of it. Out of that dizzying haze. 

You're the light that guides me in my darkest moments, the hand that shows me the way when I feel so very lost. You're the quiet voice that breaks through all of the screaming in my head, all of those voices that make my skin crawl. You're the smile that makes me melt, the hug that keeps me together when all I want to do is fall apart.

I think of you while at work. I wonder if I make you proud, if you ever watch me with a smile. I think of you on my break as I listen to music that swims around in my head, creating a soundtrack to those ever-present thoughts of you.

I think of you at night, when the world goes still again and everything settles in for a long sleep. I think of you as my head rests on the pillow and my eyes close, your face, your laugh, your striking blue eyes making me breathless even now. I smile as I hold my pillow closer, finally safe enough to allow myself a few thoughts I know I shouldn't have. Thoughts of you that I wish could be reality. Thoughts that would condemn me if I spoke them, but that are my deepest wish.

That my pillow were you instead. That I were the one you called when things went wrong. That when you feel lonely, my home would be the one you drove to because you knew I would drop everything for you. That it were my lips you kissed, my arms you felt safe in. 

That you were mine and not his.


End file.
